A Plan Story: Ellie
by WvonB
Summary: What happens when Chuck & Sarah have to leave the Malibu safehouse behind and return to the real world? Another chapter in the Chuck vs. The Plan world. (Please read the A/N.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A few years ago I wrote a piece called Chuck vs. The Plan, followed by the expanded version. (Which has seen a recent uptick in visits recently. Thank you.) I said I would follow up with some pieces from that world and did so with the slightly offbeat, comedic piece, "We're Not in Arkansas Anymore."_

_Here's another part of their story, one that's been sitting around, mostly finished, for some time now. So I polished it up and am publishing it. Nothing too deep. Mostly fun with a couple of serious moments._

_It's been a long time since The Plan came out (over three years for the expanded version), so many of you may not remember much of it. So rather than force you to reread the whole story, I believe if you go over the following chapters: 2,4, 6, 8, 9, 12, 14, 15 (numbered by FanFiction's system, not mine) you'll be brought up to speed._

_Of course, you could just read the whole thing again. That would work too._

_Yes, I know. It's too early for the Orange Orange. Or the Mustang. Just remember; Canonish, not Canon._

_This closely follows the end of the main story. It'll be two chapters._

_Thanks to my beta, micahelfmx._

_Any errors you see are the responsibly of the writer._

_Don't own Chuck, et al._

—

**A PLAN STORY-ELLIE: Part One.**

**June 23 08:30 Hours**

Staring out into space, she doesn't notice that her husband is near until he gently places a hand on her shoulder. She jumps, just a bit.

He sits down beside her, takes her hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He looks at her closely. "You OK? You look lost in thought."

"Sorry, Devon. I was just thinking about Chuck…and Sarah."

"What about them?"

She doesn't answer for a few seconds. "You recall that evening the two of them spent talking out in the courtyard?"

He nods. "Yeah, I do."

"And how I told you that I was sure the two of them had finally realized how much they cared for each other? That they'd soon be together?"

He nods again. "Yeah."

She doesn't look his way as her next words come out in a bitter, disappointed rush. "I was wrong, Devon. I think they're finished. Done."

"Whoa, El. Slow down for a minute. What are you talking about? Chuck's crazy about her. And, after you told me what to watch for, I could see Sarah's into Chuck in a big way."

She turns to face him. "Yes, I know. That's the way things _were_."

"Were? What do you mean, 'were'?"

Her reply seems off-topic. "Devon, remember a few weeks ago when you went on that cardiac care seminar in Florida? And then scuba diving with your college buddies in the Bahamas?"

"Yeah, I had a great time. Still wished you coulda come though. It would've been an even better time if you'd been there."

She squeezes his hand. "I know. Got caught in the middle of that research project. I didn't mind you going on your own. You don't get a chance to see those guys very often."

She smiles at him. "I did appreciate you Skyping every night, though."

He grins back. "Hey, I couldn't go a day without seeing the most beautiful woman in the whole, wide world. Besides, my single buddies were getting busy with the ladies, if you know what I mean. Didn't want to give you any reason to worry about me."

She leans in, gives him a quick kiss. "Never did."

After a few seconds pass, he asks, "So, I'd guess something happened while I was gone? That right?"

Ellie frowns before replying, "Yes. Chuck wouldn't tell me what it was, but it seemed like they had some sort of fundamental breakdown. He was fidgety, nervous whenever I brought up her name. I asked him where she'd been the last while, that I hadn't seen her around, but he didn't want to get into it.

"I only saw her a couple of times the whole time you were gone. Once was here just after I got home after a long day at work. I came in the back entrance and saw the two of them sitting at the fountain. But it wasn't like the other time. They were sitting two feet apart. I could tell they were tense, agitated. I stopped to give them privacy, but it was only a second or two later that she got up and walked out of the courtyard, never looking back. I saw the curtains at John's place close. Seems he'd been watching as well."

Devon nods. "Just a fight?"

"Could be. But then I ran into her at the Buy More a few days later. She was talking to Chuck at the Nerd Herd counter. I saw him reach out and take her hand, but she immediately pulled it away. I could tell he was angry, frustrated. Everyone, Morgan and John included, saw it."

Devon shakes his head. "Ouch! Rejected. That hurts."

She lets out a disbelieving snort. "How would you know?"

"Have you forgotten that time you dumped me? When I was being such an ass?"

"Oh! I guess I sorta had." She squeezes his hand. "You've never made me regret taking you back."

"Thanks, babe. Anyway, that was the worst time of my life. So I do have some idea what the Chuckster's going through."

"You're right, Devon. I shouldn't have presumed."

"It's alright." He pauses. "How about Sarah? What was her reaction?"

She nods. "Sarah's much tougher to read—"

"You can say that again, babe."

"—but it seemed to me that she was annoyed, exasperated with him. She turned away and walked towards the store entrance, was surprised to see me there. It was awkward, Devon. She was distant, couldn't seem to look me in the eye. After a terse hello and a few meaningless pleasantries, she walked away. Rigid. Stiff. She didn't look back this time, either."

"Doesn't sound good."

Ellie shakes her head, "No, and what Morgan told me as I was about to leave the store later on just confirmed it. He took me aside and asked if I knew what was going on between the two of them. When I asked why he was asking, he told me that for the last week or so there'd been this tension between Chuck and Sarah, almost like she couldn't tolerate being around him anymore. Chuck had even stopped going to the Orange Orange. When Morgan had asked why Chuck reluctantly told him that he didn't feel welcome there anymore."

Devon shakes his head sadly. "Not awesome."

"No. A few days later, Chuck came to me, asked me if I could help him learn to dance, ballroom stuff. When I asked him why, he was evasive, reluctant, but he finally told me if was for Sarah, that she enjoyed dancing. He didn't exactly say the words but it seemed like he was trying to win her back."

"That's good, isn't it? At least he's trying, right?"

"Yes, in a way. But think about it, Devon. It smacked of desperation. If their future relationship hinges on Chuck being able to dance better, they're in big trouble."

Devon mulls it over for a few moments. "Yeah, I see what you mean." He pauses, then adds, "But maybe they're just having a bit of a rough patch. Perhaps you're reading too much into it."

"I thought so too. At first. But I found out something last night which worries me."

"What was that, babe?"

"I'm pretty sure Chuck's been lying to me."

"About what?"

"Where he's been the last week."

"I thought he was down in San Diego, doing that IT system job for that big insurance company. Didn't he tell us they'd heard good things about his work from one of Chuck's corporate customers and specifically requested him as a private contractor? They agreed to put him up for the week, pay his expenses and a generous salary, right?"

"Yes, Devon, and I was happy that someone had finally recognized his talents and was willing to pay him well for them. I thought that this might be the start of something good, that it might lead to him getting out of the Buy More. And perhaps it would be good to get him away from Sarah for a bit. Maybe give them the chance to cool down a bit and realize how much they need each other.

"But thinking back, there was something so odd about the whole thing. Why did it happen without any warning? He's gone just like that? Just a note left to tell us what was going on?"

"That _was_ odd." He pauses. "Do you believe he was lying about it? That there was no job in San Diego?"

Ellie nods.

"Why? Besides what you just said, I mean."

"Remember Sally Masden, the nurse we worked with down in the ER?"

"Yeah, she's a good one."

"Well, I ran into her last night and she told me that last Thursday she and her daughter Megan had gone to Malibu. In the course of describing the great time they had, she told me about a funny situation that happened.

"Just after sunset, they were heading back from their day at the beach when they came across a couple who were reenacting that scene from 'Here To Eternity'."

"You mean where Burt and Deborah are kissing while rolling around in the surf?"

"Yes, that one."

He smiles. "That was pretty awesome when we did it in Hawaii."

She blushes. "Sand, Devon. Remember the sand."

He's chagrined, or at least as chagrined as he's capable of being. "Yeah, I forgot. That part definitely wasn't awesome."

"In any case, the point is that she recognized the man was Chuck."

"What?! The same Chuck who's uncomfortable holding hands with Sarah in public?"

"Yes, the very same one."

"Was she sure?"

"She's met him at least half a dozen times at the hospital. She didn't say anything to him, but was certain it was him."

"Doesn't seem like him." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Who was he with?"

"Sally couldn't describe her. It was getting dark and her hair obscured her face. All she could say is that it was a blonde in a black one piece."

Devon perks up. "There's your answer. It was obviously Sarah. He finished the job early and they snuck away for some private make-up time. Chuck was just too embarrassed to tell you the truth."

She shakes her head. "Devon, I pretty sure that wasn't Sarah with Chuck. Have you ever known her to wear anything except a bikini at the beach?"

He thinks for a second or two. "No, you're right. Every time they've gone with us, that's what she's worn. And why shouldn't she? With a body like—" He stops himself. "You were saying?"

Ellie glares at him for a moment. Then relenting, she goes on, "I know it sounds crazy, but I think he's moved on with someone else."

"You're right, babe. That does sound crazy. You believe it wasn't Sarah just because of a different bathing suit?"

"No, there's more than that, Devon. Much more. I called her a few days ago, to invite her to lunch at that Greek place we like. Thought we might talk about Chuck and what was going on with the two of them."

He's stern. "El, I thought we'd agreed we weren't going to interfere."

Her embarrassed words come out in rush. "I know, but they've been so unhappy the last couple of weeks. I'd thought that while Chuck was away it would be a good opportunity to have a girl to girl talk."

He sighs, not happy, but nods for her to go on.

"She turned me down. At first, she was vague about why she couldn't make it. When I hinted that I was available to talk about things if she wanted, she told me everything was fine."

"If she said everything was fine, why didn't you believe her?"

"Because she said it the same way I say it to you when everything is _not_ fine."

"Gotcha."

"I didn't give up. When I pressed her, she told me she was out of town and would be for a while. She wouldn't say where or exactly how long. That happened about the same time Chuck left for the "job".

"Maybe that was just an excuse to cover up that she was with Chuck."

Ellie shakes her head. "No, Devon, you didn't see the way she and Chuck have been the last little while. They're having some serious problems. Really serious problems. Everything I saw and heard convinced me of that. You don't go from where they were to rolling around in the surf a few days later. No, I think they broke up…again. Maybe this time for good."

"Babe, even if it's true, and I'm still not convinced, I don't think Chuck would move on that quick."

"Remember Lou, the sandwich girl?"

"Yeah, you're right. That whole thing went down muy rápidamente."

"Yes. Surprisingly quick. But over just as quickly, thank goodness."

"Do you think he's broken up with Sarah and found someone else? And that's what this whole supposed week in San Diego is about?"

"I hope not, but a big part of me worries that he has. And that he didn't want to tell us because he knows how much we like Sarah."

Devon nods thoughtfully. "And how much we want them to be together."

"Yes."

"El, I understand why you're upset, but Chuck's an adult. If he's chosen to move on from Sarah, it's really not our business."

"I know, Devon. It's just that she brought out something in him. It seemed like he was coming back to life with her around. You saw it, didn't you?"

Somewhat dejectedly, he replies, "Yeah, babe, I did."

She sighs. "I just had such high hopes…"

A brief silence falls, both thinking about the situation.

Devon breaks it. "What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know for sure. If I had to guess, it's probably that Chuck wanted to push the relationship forward and it was too soon for her to even think of anything serious happening between them. You know how impulsive Chuck can be. Certainly not Sarah's style. She's more of a sit-back-and-see kinda girl."

"You're right about that." He gives her a look. "El, you gonna leave it at that? Wait for him to tell us?"

She shakes. "No, he's due back this afternoon. I was supposed to be on shift today, but I switched so I can be here when he gets back. I'll ask him then.

"He at least owes me that courtesy. I'm not going to keep putting my foot in my mouth with Sarah if the two of them aren't together anymore."

"Sounds like a plan.

"Since you're not going in, could I take the Mustang to work today? Feel like having the wind in my hair."

"Sure, go ahead."

He leans in, gives her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, babe. I believe things will work out."

"I hope so, Devon. I really do."

…

As the safe house recedes into the background, Chuck glances Sarah's way, his mind still filled with the events of last night.

The apprehension of Boogard and Klima. The "fence-mending" he'd willingly and vigorously tended to after their return to the beach house.

But not just last night. This morning was also occupying his thoughts.

They'd both woken up on the right side of the bed—figuratively and literally—and one thing having led to another, they were now running a little late.

One thing (amongst many others) that the past week had aptly demonstrated, was that his wife had an intense desire to be close to him, making a conscious effort to be in some sort of physical contact whenever the circumstances allowed.

But he'd also come to realize it wasn't just when she was conscious.

During the past week, whenever he'd returned to their bed after using the washroom, she wouldn't settle down until she'd reestablished her position tight against him, doing so without even waking in most cases.

Not that he had a problem with this. Holding Sarah's lithe form close, loving her, eclipsed anything he'd ever experienced before. It made those nights with Jill, which, at one time, had been his standard of measurement, pale in to utter insignificance.

He hadn't been aware of this tendency before because, prior to their time in Malibu, their nights together had been few and far between. And much too precious to waste by _actually_ sleeping.

But every morning at the safe house, he'd awoken to find her snuggled close, sometimes draped half over him, their legs and feet entangled, which, more often than not, would lead to an entanglement of a far more deliberate and mutually satisfying nature.

Like this morning.

Looking back from his current vantage point, the signs of her feelings for him had always been there, long before she'd declared her love to him.

Small, lingering touches as she'd adjusted his tie. Her smoothing of the invisible wrinkles in the tux he sometimes wore for missions. Holding his hand a little longer than cover required. Sitting a little closer than was truly necessary.

He'd hoped those actions meant something, but time and again she'd revert to agent mode immediately after, leaving him confused and unsure where he stood. So he'd discounted her actions as temporary aberrations. Meaning little in the grand scheme of things.

It turns out, he'd been wrong. Very, very wrong.

The time they'd spent together has gone a long way to further cement their relationship. And had completely dispelled almost all of his niggling self-doubts over how she feels about him.

But now they're leaving this little piece of paradise behind them. It saddens him and, judging by her silence, Sarah as well.

A few miles down the road, he asks, "Sarah, do you think they'd ever let us use the place again?"

She doesn't answer for a moment or two and, when she does, he can hear the sadness he'd suspected in her voice.

"Probably not, Chuck. Not unless a mission called for it."

He considers that for a few seconds, then reaches over and touches her hand. "Well, you never know what the Intersect might come up with. It's possible that the group of surfers we saw yesterday was actually a Fulcrum cell."

He scrunches up his face comically. "In fact, I may have just flashed on them. I'll tell Beckman if you want."

She chuckles gently, looking his way and smiling. Squeezing his hand, she replies, "Thanks, sweetie. Let's keep it in mind for another time."

…

"Sarah, I've been thinking. How are we going to explain that we're moving in together, especially after all that stuff we went through to convince everyone we'd broken up?"

"I've been thinking about that, too. I'm willing to be the bad guy here. That I was the one who instigated matters. But, after you'd been gone for a few days in San Diego, I had second thoughts and followed you down there. Where we managed to work things out."

"That sounds like it'd work. But it's still going to be difficult."

"What?"

"Misleading everyone, Ellie most of all. Sure, she'll be happy to see us move in together, but I won't be able to tell her the real reason why. I hate the idea of _pretending_ to be happy when I'm truly happier than I've ever been in my life.

"Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does. And I feel the same way."

"It's just that it feels so wrong that the _second_ most important person in my life can't fully share in that happiness.

"I kinda wish we hadn't done such a good job of the breakup. I hated that I had to tell her, everyone, that cock and bull story about an install in San Diego."

"I know, Chuck, but Beckman didn't give us much time to come up with a better plan."

He nods. "It's fortunate that I had enough vacation time booked up and that Big Mike would let me go on such short notice. Although, I'm sure that telling him the store would get a substantial cut from the mythical job was additional motivation."

"I'm sure it was. The CIA will take care of that."

He sighs. "It bothers me, lying to Ellie."

"I understand, Chuck. I hated misleading her as well. But we had to sell it."

"Yeah, I know. It's just too bad that she and Morgan got caught in the crossfire while we were doing so. I'm sure, right now, they feel we've gone and done it this time. Broken up for good."

"It was almost impossible to avoid. If we'd let down our guard, even for a second, it might've gotten back to Casey and Beckman." She frowns. "Or, as it turned out, just to Beckman. How were we to know Casey had already figured things out?"

"Yeah, that still blows my mind. Do you think he instigated this whole thing?"

"It's possible. Remember, Casey would've read my file, just like I read his. He would've known about that failed mission with Bryce. And what was done about it."

"So, on the day of our fight in Castle, and he had that private conversation with Beckman, he was probably pushing the whole time-alone solution?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "That'd be my guess."

Chuck shakes his head in wonder. "It just seems like such a…subtle way of going about it. That's not normally his style."

She nods. "I agree. You'd expect him to grab us by our respective shirt collars and tell us that as long as we keep it out of the missions he won't shoot us on the spot."

He chuckles. "Yeah. That does sound more like him." He pauses. "So letting me see the safe house file he was working on was deliberate?"

"Most likely. Even you commented that it was unlike him to let you get that close without him noticing. It's just too bad we didn't put two and two together earlier. Would've saved us a lot of grief."

"True." He pauses. "I just thought of something. He knows we're together, but do you think he knows we're married?"

Looking straight ahead, she ponders for a few seconds. "Don't know how he could. Unless he followed us to the wedding chapel that night."

"You would've noticed, right? If he'd been tailing us?"

A small amount of offense creeps into her voice. "Of course, I would've…" Her voice tapers off.

"What? What is it?"

She glances his way, looking a bit sheepish. "I _was_ a little distracted that night, Chuck. I'd just realized…finally, how much I cared for you and how you felt about me. And I was worried that I was going too fast for you. That maybe you'd think it was too soon to even think about marriage." She frowns, clearly upset with herself. "I could've missed it."

He tries to relieve her anxiety. "Sarah, do you think it would make any real difference if he did know? Together is together. Right?"

She looks a the road for few moments, then replies, "Probably not. It's just that we wanted to be able to tell everyone outright at the right time."

"Especially Ellie. If she finds out Casey knew before her..." He shakes his head, troubled.

"Chuck, remember what you told me? That when she does find out, she's going to be so happy that she'll be understanding about how things went down?"

He brightens a bit. "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" But then he frowns again. "Just hope I'm right."

She gives him a little smile. 'Hey, I wouldn't worry too much. You Bartowskis are a forgiving bunch."

He gently admonishes her. "_We_ Bartowskis, Sarah."

She flushes. "Sorry, sweetie. Still something I'm getting used to."

He squeezes her hand. "Don't worry." He pauses, a little hesitant.

"Sarah, speaking of forgiving, I have a confession to make."

She glances over, her voice betraying her concern. "What is it, Chuck?"

"Promise you won't be upset with me?"

"I promise. Please tell me what's bothering you."

She pulls the Porsche over to give him her full attention.

He looks away, embarrassed by what he's about to tell her. "Sarah, every morning since we exchanged our vows, I've woken up wondering if we're actually together, that you're actually my wife. That this isn't some amazing dream that I never want to wake from."

She opens her mouth to say something, but he forestalls her.

"It's just that it's hard for me to believe that someone as amazing as you _chose_ to be with me."

She's about to protest, but, again, he doesn't give her the chance as he quickly goes on.

"And it's all me, Sarah. All my insecurities. You've never given me any reason to doubt your love." He pauses. "Well, at least not since Vegas."

This time she just nods. Waits for him to get it off his chest.

"But this morning, when I woke up beside you, felt you so near, I didn't have to convince myself. For the first time, I just went with it.

"I don't think the amazement will ever go away, but I no longer wonder. You're mine and I'm yours. That's it."

She waits a few seconds, then says, smiling, "You finished?"

He's about to say something further, but, instead, just nods.

She chides him gently, "Good. Maybe now I can have a chance to say something."

He mumbles, his head down, "Sorry."

She leans in closer, kisses his cheek. "Not a problem, sweetie."

Quietly, she adds, "Chuck, I also have a confession to make."

He looks at her closely. "You do?"

"Yep."

She can hear the concern in his voice.

"What? What is it?"

"Chuck, every morning since we exchanged our vows, I've woken up wondering if we're actually together, that you're actually my husband.

He gapes at her. "Excuse me?"

She grins. "And I also wonder _why_ someone as amazing as you chose to be with me. And I worry that this may be a fantastic dream that I never want to wake from."

He shakes his head, baffled. "You're saying that you feel the same way?"

"Yep. That surprise you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He's incredulous. "Why? Because you're Sarah _Freaking_ Walker! That's why."

"And you're Chuck _Freaking_ Bartowski. So we're on an equal footing."

He shakes his head. "No. Not the same thing at all."

"Why?"

"Because..." he looks around, then points to a biker's bar across the street, "…you could walk into that place over there, take control of the room, kick the butt of anyone who got out of line and come out without having mussed your hair."

"And you could walk into that same place and, given a couple of hours, help them all see that they need to be kinder to strangers and that they should call their moms, pronto."

He shakes his head again. "There's no way that's the same thing."

"No, of course not." He's relieved.

"What you'd do is much more important."

He's startled. "You're not serious."

She nods firmly. "Absolutely am. So no more of the unfavorable comparisons. We're a team, each with our individual strengths."

She gives him a grin. "Are we clear on that, Bartowski?"

He grins in turn and snaps off a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

…

When they'd reach Castle, Casey greets them, but doesn't allude to his text of the night before or ask why Chuck and Sarah hadn't shown up until the morning had passed.

The closest he comes to addressing the situation is when he says, "It appears you two have found a way to get along."

Sarah replies, "Yes, we've managed to sort things out."

"That's good. Good for the team."

Chuck and Sarah both agree, trying hard not to look at each other while doing so.

"Walker, you should know, per Beckman's instructions, I've deactivated all surveillance at Echo Park. Bartowski's security is now solely your responsibility. Are we clear on that?"

"Perfectly clear, Casey."

"And just to keep you in the loop, Ellie and Devon are scheduled to work today."

"Thank you, Casey."

The man turns and leads them down the stairs.

Chuck leans over and whispers into Sarah's ear, "Could the man _be_ any more obvious?"

She shushes him. "Quiet! He might hear."

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Casey informs them that Klonk (Chuck grins at Sarah, who simply shakes her head, tolerantly amused) and Enforcer had been checked for tracking devices, then had their phones deactivated before being brought, blindfolded, into Castle.

"After that, Smith and Smith returned the van we'd appropriated. I didn't need them here, so I sent them home. Palmerston and Lynn stayed on. We each took a turn on watch."

"Thanks, Casey. Are they still here?"

"Yeah. Last time I checked, they were in the briefing room."

As Chuck and Sarah follow Casey's lead, they see the young couple, still in their party clothes, sitting on two chairs drawn close together. At some point, Jeff had loosened his tie and given Amanda his jacket to ward off the chill the place always seemed to have. The redhead is leaning against his shoulder. They're both sound asleep.

Behind Casey's back, Chuck motions with his head toward them and gives Sarah a knowing grin. He leans in and whispers, "Jemanda? Amandeff?" She rolls her eyes.

Casey slaps his hand on the conference table. "Up and at em, agents. Work to do."

The sleepers awake, startled, clearly unsure where they are for a few seconds. Amanda suddenly realizes she has her head on Jeff's shoulder, wearing his jacket. She flushes as she jumps to her feet, quickly hands it back to her partner. Jeff's slower to rise to his feet, not quite as quick on the uptake as his partner.

Seeing Sarah standing in front of her, Amanda stutters out an apology, "S...sorry, Agent Walker. There was no excuse for us falling asleep."

Sarah waves it off. "Sarah, please." She pauses and looks them up and down. "Casey already told us that each of you stood watch last night. No regs say you can't get some rest when you've finished your shift." She grins at them. "I will say the two of you looked very comfortable, given the circumstances."

The redhead's color rises again, and even Jeff, still clearing the sleep from his eyes, seems to realize (judging by his chagrined expression), the picture they'd presented.

"Sorry, Age—Sarah, I guess both of us were exhausted."

"That's OK. You and Jeff did a great job last night. I'll make sure that's clear in my report."

"Thank you, Sarah."

"You're welcome.

"We'll only keep you for a little while longer. Just long enough to get our guests talking. Then we'll transfer them to a proper holding facility and you'll be able to leave. I trust Major Casey has made it clear about maintaining the secrecy of this location?"

"Yes, very clear."

"That's good."

Sarah gestures to a bank of workstations. "Amanda, I'll ask you to monitor and record what happens in Klima's cell. Jeff, if you could please do the same for Boogard's?"

The two of them nod, then head to their places.

Sarah turns to Chuck and Casey.

"OK, before we go and see Klima, let me tell you what part I would like you both to play."

She does so.

...

Klima comes to his feet as soon as Sarah walks into his cell. Casey and Chuck file in behind, each taking a menacing position near the door. Chuck stares at the prisoner, tries to scowl threateningly, but doesn't think he's carrying it off, at least not compared to Casey's much more convincing expression.

Klima seems to be defiant, holding his head up high. It appears the night's rest has instilled some level of bravado.

But not for long.

Sarah doesn't say a word, just turns her back on the man and places the duffel bag she was carrying on a shelf at the end of the cell.

Reaching down into the bag, she grabs a large bolt cutter. Holding it up, she opens and closes it a few times, as if checking its functionality. Then she turns to face Klima, her neutral expression changing into one devoid of any humor…or mercy.

Or so it would appear. But, even from behind, Chuck can tell that she's doing her very best to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

That's how well he's come to know her.

Chuck glances over, sees that Casey is working hard to keep a smile from his face.

Sarah had snapped the blades shut once more. The noise resounding in the small cell.

Klonk's physical response is strongly reminiscent of the protective stance soccer players assume when placing themselves in front of a free-kick.

On cue, Casey firmly says, "I'm not cleaning up after you this time, Walker. If you go ahead with this, you're gonna have to mop the floor yourself."

Sarah scowls before giving a curt nod, however, never taking her narrowed eyes off the cowering man before her.

Chuck steps forward, chimes in, "Agent Walker, this is against regs. If you proceed, I'll be obligated to report you."

She glowers at him, snaps back, "You do, you'll be singing soprano alongside this piece of trash. You got that?"

_She's having way too much fun._

Chuck steps back, swallows noisily. "Yes, ma'am."

She turns back toward the prisoner, snaps the blades closed once more.

Klonk folds like a cheap suit without any further words being spoken. In fact, they can't get the man to stop talking. He confesses his sins so rapidly, reverting to his native Czech halfway through, that it's fortunate that it's all being recorded.

…

After they leave Klima's cell, Sarah turns to Chuck and Casey.

"I'll deal with Boogard on my own."

Casey nods, seemingly unsurprised by her words.

Chuck, on the other hand, is caught off guard.

"Sarah, are you sure that's wise? He's a big guy."

She doesn't reply directly, instead asks Casey "Could you please ask Agent Palmertson to turn off the surveillance in Boogard's cell?"

The Major grunts, walks off.

"Chuck, please come with me."

She leads him to a secluded corner.

"It's best if I do this without you watching."

"Why, Sarah?"

She pauses, hesitant. "There are...parts...of me that you don't know, Chuck. Parts I haven't shown you...yet."

He deadpans, trying to lighten the mood. "Given the mutual…explorations…we've been engaged in for the past week, I find that rather hard to believe."

He sees her faint blush, the adorable way she twists her lips in an effort not to smile.

"Husband, if you plan to _continue_ your explorations of any such...territories...in the near future, I would strongly suggest you be very careful to only say such things in the most private of situations."

He looks around, sees that no cameras are covering the place they're standing. And none of the others can see them. Clearly, that's why she chose this spot. Thinking ahead as usual.

"Duly noted, Wife."

"Now, I need you to be serious. OK?"

"Yes. Sorry. Please tell me what you wanted to say."

"Chuck, Boogard is nothing like Klima. My...methods...will have to be…different. There are…disturbing…ways to break down a prisoner's resistance. I've used them before. Successfully.

"But it's not pretty. I'll have to be a different person…for a while."

She pauses. "I don't want you to see that. I know it's selfish, but I don't want you to think of me that way. Even a little. Especially right after our…honeymoon."

"Sarah, I know better. I know you. It wouldn't change how I look at you."

She takes a quick look around, then, standing on her tiptoes, gives him a quick kiss.

"Thank you. But I'm still going to ask you to give me this one. OK?"

The note of pleading in her voice takes away any ability to refuse her.

"Of course. But please be careful."

"Thank you. I will."

She leads the way back to Boogard's cell.

Casey's already there. "Cameras and microphones are off."

"Thank you. Please wait outside with your backs turned."

Taking out her pistol, she hands it to Casey without a word.

She presses the switch. The door slides open. She steps inside. The door slides closed.

Standing shoulder to shoulder with the Major, Chuck tries to keep his mind off of what's going on in the cell behind them, but finds he's unable to do so.

"Casey, what do you think she's doing in there?"

"Trust me, kid, you don't wanna know."

"But—"

"You don't wanna know."

"But you know."

"I've got a pretty good idea. I've read her file."

Casey pauses, asks, "Have you flashed on it?"

"Just a few bits, here and there."

"That's for the best. You don't wanna learn about stuff like this second hand. Out of context. Best to hear it from her."

"I guess you're right."

"Trust me, I am."

They fall into a silence which remains unbroken, until, after five minutes or so, the door behind them slides open and Sarah's voice, sounding strained, announces, "I'm done."

Both men turn.

Chuck's not sure what he'd foolishly expected to see. Perhaps her disheveled by some sort of physical activity. Maybe her knuckles scuffed. A bloodied knife in her hand.

But there's none of that. She's standing in the entrance, looking much the same as she did before.

Her expression is very hard to read, even for him, but he can see she's not happy with herself.

Behind her, he catches a glimpse of Boogard sitting dejectedly on the bed of his cell. His shoulders are slumped, his face pale, covered in sweat.

She pushes the button, closes the door behind her.

"He's ready to talk, Casey. I'll let you take over from here. I'll tell Jeff to turn the cameras and recorder back on."

Casey grunts. "Roger, that." He hands her pistol back to her.

She tucks it in her waistband at the back, under her coat. "I'll drop Chuck off at his place if you're good here?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of the transfer after we've finished recording Boogard's confession."

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Sounds good."

"And, Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep."

"Roger that.

...

She's quiet as they walk out to the parking lot. Chuck doesn't say anything, seemingly waiting on her. But after they seat themselves in the Porsche, he gently asks, "You OK?"

She smiles at him, but her heart's not in it. "I'll be fine. Just need a little time."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I know, sweetie. Thank you."

She's about to start the car and drive away, but stops herself.

_Why am I shutting him out? If I can't talk to him, my husband, my love, who can I talk to?_

"Chuck—"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"It got..ugly…in there." Pause. "I was…ugly."

"What do you mean?"

"I remembered from your flash last night that he has a family. A little girl."

She can hear the self-loathing in her voice. "I threatened to go after his wife, his child, for god's sake! I told him if he didn't cooperate I would hurt them. He thinks I'm a monster who would actually harm a four-year-old girl in order to get what I wanted."

Chuck grabs her hand. His voice urgent. "Sarah, you wouldn't do that. I know you."

"But he doesn't. He believed me. I hardly had to say more than three sentences before he caved.

"And, as I was standing in front of him, it suddenly came to me.

"How could I be so convincing, so quickly? Boogard is no coward. Not easily fooled. Not like Klima. And yet, he collapsed almost immediately.

"You said you've done this before."

"Yes. But before, I'd never stopped to think _why _I'm so good at this sort of thing.

"It scared me." Almost to herself, she whispers, "Given the right circumstances, maybe I _would _be capable of such heinous acts. And perhaps that's what he saw in me.

"Something…horrible. Perverted. Twisted."

"Stop! Right now. You could never do things like that!"

"But—"

"Sarah, can you imagine yourself striking that little girl? Twisting her arm until—"

"Chuck, stop!" The very thought makes her feel as if she's going to vomit. "I could never—"

She stops. He just waits, says nothing.

"Oh!"

He nods. "It was just an act, one you happen to be very good at.

"But it wasn't you, and never _will_ be you. So no more self-doubt, alright?"

She nods, meekly.

"Good."

_He has faith in me. _

_Time to have some in yourself, Sarah._

She leans over, gently kisses him on lips, her hand on his cheek.

Their foreheads touching, she quietly says, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me."

"How can I not, Sarah? Remember, I know you."

Immensely cheered by his words, by his unconditional belief in her inherent goodness, she's suddenly overcome by an intense urge to take her husband somewhere and kiss him senseless and do…other things.

She looks at him coyly. "Mr. Bartowski, I was wondering if that knowing you speak of might, perhaps, be demonstrated by works, not just faith?"

He's puzzled. "Works? What kind of works?"

"I was thinking of the _act_ of knowing."

"Knowing?"

"In the biblical sense."

It takes a few seconds for her meaning to sink in. When it does, he blushes furiously.

It takes a few more seconds for him to reply, "Yes, Mrs. Bartowski, I believe that would be appropriate. After all, without works, what use is faith?"

"I'm glad you agree, because I was thinking it may be time we broke in the old Bartowski bed."

He gulps. "You mean the one in my room?"

She grins, toothily. "Yep. We pretended often enough. The poor thing must've wondered what was going on."

He gives her a flat look. "I was unaware that beds are capable of conscious thought."

She slaps him on the shoulder. "Don't be a smart ass."

He just grins at her.

"You'll make sure the Morgan door is locked? Curtains drawn?"

"Absolutely. Start driving."

She does so.

Quickly.

_Very_ quickly.

Even for her.

…

They reach Echo Park in what must surely be record time. She's about to park on the street when he says, "Swing around back, please."

"Why?"

"Just wanna make sure Ellie's car is gone."

"OK."

She drives around the back. The spot is empty.

He nods. "OK, we're good."

She quickly parks the Porsche and they both hop out.

"Do you want to bring in the bags?"

She leans in, whispers sultrily in his ear. "Won't need 'em right now, Chuck. I don't plan to be putting anything _on_."

He gulps again. "Gotcha."

She grabs his hand and pulls him along, urgently. They're in the arched entrance of the apartment complex when he stops. She turns to face him.

"Hold on there, missy. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not in the mood?"

She snorts. "Seriously?"

"Well, it's _possible_."

She doesn't reply, just pushes him against the wall, grabs his head with her hands and kisses him, hard, running her fingers through his curls.

After a few moments, she leans back and asks, "You in the mood now, buster?"

He manages to squeak out a strangled, "Yes."

"Good. You got your keys?"

He fishes around in his pants pocket, pulls them out. Dangles them in front of her.

She takes them, leads the way around the fountain, stops at the front door and unlocks it.

She turns to him, for some reason suddenly feeling shy. Quietly she asks, "Chuck, will you carry me across the threshold?"

"I did that at the safe house already."

"I know, but this place feels like…home. Real.

"It would mean a lot to me if you would."

He nods. "Of course, Sarah."

He bends and quickly scoops her up into his arms, displaying the strength she's come to truly appreciate in the last week. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Can you reach down and open the door?"

She never gets the chance because the said door is suddenly pulled open from the inside.

"Chuck?!"

"Ellie?!"

"Sarah?!"

Sarah desperately wishes there was some place to hide, but there's nothing for it, so she sheepishly replies, "Hi, Ellie."

The stunned doctor stares at the two of them. "What the hell…"

**TBC**

—

_A/N: Part two is close to being done. Reviews on this or even on the main story are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Mild brain freeze. This story should've been entitled simply, "A Plan Story: Ellie." So I changed it._

_Thanks to my beta michealfmx and Zettel for suggestions and corrections._

_Any errors are my responsibility._

_Down own Chuck, et al._

—

**A PLAN STORY-ELLIE: Part Two.**

Sarah feels Chuck tense up. She looks up at him, can sense he's desperately trying to come up with some sort of plausible reason for their current compromising position.

"Ellie, Sarah...sprained her ankle and I—"

Sarah frees one hand, places her fingers gently on his lips, shushing him before he's able to compound the untruth.

"Chuck, it's OK.

"It's time."

His voice is uncertain, but she can see the relief, the hope, in his eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Can you put me down, please?"

He does. Sarah straightens her blouse and turns to face her sister-in-law.

"It's time for _what_, Sarah? What's going on here?"

"Ellie, we can explain. But we should go inside."

Ellie looks around as if realizing, for the first time, that they're in public. Wordlessly, she opens the door wider and they file in. She closes it behind them.

Angrily, she turns on the two of them. "Just how do you plan to explain this? It better not be some sort of prank, because when I see someone about to be carried over the threshold, the only thing that comes to my mind…"

As she sees Sarah and Chuck blush simultaneously, unable to look her in the eye, Ellie's voice tapers off.

Confusion, then dawning comprehension. "Are you two…?"

They nod simultaneously.

Ellie's voice goes up an octave. "Really?'

Chuck reaches over. Takes Sarah's hand in his. "Yeah, sis."

Another octave. "Really?"

"Yes, Ellie."

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

There's an abrupt whirlwind of Ellie's patented near bone-crushing hugs, so rapidly bestowed, first on Chuck, then on her, then back to Chuck and again to her, that Sarah actually finds herself dizzied.

The brunette doctor eventually pulls back, happy tears in her eyes. "But how? When? Where? I thought you'd broken up, everyone did. I don't understand how you could go from there to here.

"Wait. Both of you disappeared for the last week. Were you together? Is that when you worked things out? Decided to elope?"

Chuck looks at Sarah with an asking-for-permission expression. She nods.

"Yeah, Ellie, we were together. But it didn't happen last week."

"When, then?"

"Remember towards the end of March? When Casey invited me along for a weekend in Vegas?"

"Yes. I thought it was a little odd. It didn't seem the two of you were that close."

"But you encouraged me to accept."

"Yes. I thought that any chance to have a friend other than Morgan was a good idea. Especially someone as mature as him."

Chuck takes a deep breath. "Sarah was there too."

"Why would Sarah—

"Hold on, are you trying to tell me that's when you got married? That the whole trip was an elaborate ruse so the two of you could elope?"

Chuck flinches at the rising inflection of anger in his sister's voice.

Sarah steps in. "No, Ellie, that wasn't the reason for the trip. We, the three of us, were there for a _mission_."

That stops the woman in her tracks. "A mission? I don't understand."

"No, there's no reason you should."

Sarah pauses, glances briefly at Chuck. "There are matters we need to explain. It's long overdue. I'm going to ask you to be patient as we do so. You'll likely be quite upset with me and Casey, and rightly so. But try not to be mad at Chuck. He's had little choice in this whole mess."

Bewildered, Ellie replies, "Sarah, you're starting to scare me. Why would I be angry with you and Casey? Or Chuck?"

"You'll see.

"I'm breaking protocol here, so I also need your solemn word that what you're about to hear stays within these four walls."

"Now you _are_ scaring me. A lot. Why would I need to do that?"

Chuck pleads, "Sis, please trust me. It's for your safety, and mine."

It seems she's about to object, but, instead, nods firmly. "Alright, you have my word."

"Thank you. I think it's best if we sit. This'll take a while."

Ellie takes the chair. Chuck and Sarah sit on the couch, holding hands.

"Ellie, I'm going to ask you not to interrupt. We'll answer any questions at the end. Also, you need to understand we can only give you the outline of events, not specifics. You OK with that?"

She's clearly reluctant, but finally replies, "Yes. OK."

"Thank you." Sarah glances at Chuck. "Would you like to start?"

He nods. "Sis, it all started on my last birthday. I opened an e-mail from Bryce Larkin. When I did…"

"Bryce Larkin? Why would that bastard—", she stops, glances Sarah's way. "Does she know?"

"Yeah, we're good. I've told her about him. What he did. Now, can we move on, please?"

"OK. OK. I'm sorry. Carry on."

…

_About thirty minutes later._

"…and we've been partners, working as a team ever since."

Chuck has to hand it to his sister. Used to her emotional nature (so similar to his own, if not quite so demonstrative), he's amazed by the equanimity she'd displayed. She'd kept her word. Had, after the initial outburst, listened patiently, never interrupting, as he and Sarah had alternated in telling the tale of the last nine months.

He knows Ellie, can easily see that she's trying the digest everything they've dumped on her. He can see her mind racing, putting facts together, coming to conclusions.

Neither he nor Sarah say anything, just wait upon her.

To ream him out, he's quite certain.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, she speaks. "Let me make sure I've got all of this straight, Chuck.

"Sarah works for the CIA. John for the NSA. They both came here to retrieve this…Intersect…thing. But they didn't know it'd gotten stuck in your brain. So, instead, they became your protectors and, eventually, your partners. All of this because…_it_…enables you to..flash...on all sorts of data. Which has helped the three of you as a team stop a lot of bad people from doing a lot of bad things. That sound about right?"

Sarah replies, "Yes, Ellie, that sums it up pretty well."

"OK. Good." She nods.

Ellie's reaction, or, more accurately, _non-reaction,_ is downright spooky. So much so that Chuck finds himself staring at her, mouth agape.

He looks around the apartment. _Maybe I'm in an alternate universe._

He gives himself a little shake. _Don't be an idiot _

"OK? Good? That's it? We've just told you I that I've been involved in the spy world for close to a year and all you can say is OK? Good?

"Why aren't you freaking out right now?"

"Trust me, Chuck, I'm also surprised. I can't say I won't freak out later when all of this sinks in, but right now I'm holding it together."

"How? Why?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess there are a few reasons."

"Which are?"

"Well, number one is that I'm so happy. Because this whole mess has brought Sarah into your life...our lives. What are the chances that would've ever happened if Bryce hadn't done what he did?"

"Nonexistent."

"Yes. Exactly." Ellie leans forward, earnestly says, "Chuck, she's the absolute best thing that's ever happened to you. I could see the changes right from that first day you met her.

"She brought you back to life.."

Ellie addresses Sarah. "Thank you, Sarah. Thank for taking care of him. Thank you for loving him.

"And thank you for saving him."

Chuck swallows heavily, steals a glance at his wife, notices her glistening eyes.

Sarah manages to choke out, "You're welcome."

He squeezes her hand. "You're right, Ellie. She did save me. Being with Sarah is…beyond amazing. I never thought I could ever be this happy."

Ellie nods, smiling. "Yes. And for that reason alone, I would be willing to forgive a lot.

"But there's more. This whole spy thing seems to have given you a…purpose. You're actually _doing_ something. Helping and protecting good people. Don't get me wrong, it's not the way I would've preferred you to break out of your funk, not by a long shot.

"But I'm willing to let that go because you've saved lives, Chuck. There are good people walking around today because of what you've done. Do you know how big of a deal that is?"

"I never really thought of it quite that way."

"Well, you should have. Both of you."

Ellie leans forward. "OK. I listened. Now I need to ask a few questions, if that's alright?"

"Fine, sis. Go ahead."

"Chuck, have you ever had to...hurt...someone in the course of your missions?"

"Physically?"

"Yes."

He shakes his head. "No, nothing of any consequence."

It's easy to see the relief on his sister's face. Under her breath, she mutters, "Thank god."

"But I have seen people die in front of me." His voice drops to an almost whisper. "It's not an experience I care for."

Sarah squeezes his hand as Ellie says, "I'm with you there, little brother. I've worked the ER and seen more than my fair share."

She pauses. "Chuck, you asked something that puzzles me. About hurting someone physically as opposed to…what?"

He feels the blood rush to his face. "I meant that I _have_ hurt people in other ways.

"You, Devon and Morgan. I've lied to all of you, made you believe things that weren't true. So many times."'

"Chuck, I hate that you had to do that, but, from what both of you have told me, it was for our protection. You did it to keep us safe."

"Yes, but still..."

"How about this?" She stands, walks over to the couch and punches him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow!"

Ellie goes back to her chair and sits. "Now that that's out of the way, I forgive you."

Rubbing his shoulder, he replies, surprised, "You do?"

"Yes. I know you. I know you've been beating yourself up about this since day one. The last thing you need is for me to dump on you as well.

"Besides, while I don't like that you lied, you didn't do it for selfish reasons."

She points her finger at him, admonishes, "But be warned, Charles Irving Bartowski. None of that crap from now on. Because, if you keep on, that punch in the shoulder is gonna feel like a love tap compared to what I'll do to you."

"Got it. And thank you."

Ellie shifts her gaze to Sarah. "Here's my second question. This one's for you."

Chuck feels his wife tense up.

"From what you've told me, it definitely sounds as if the three of you faced a lot of dangerous situations.

"Tell me this. Was Chuck ever in danger of losing his life?"

Sarah squirms in her seat. Just as she's about to reply, Chuck jumps in, "Sarah and Casey always made sure they watched out for me. They're really good at what they do."

Ellie's reply is firm. "Chuck, I wasn't asking you. And that wasn't the question."

She locks eyes with Sarah. "Did my brother ever come close to losing his life?"

Sarah hesitates, instinctively looks for some way to prevaricate. She fights off the impulse.

This woman deserves the truth.

"Yes, Ellie. A number of times."

His sister doesn't flinch. Sarah has to give her credit for that.

"As Chuck said, Casey and I are good at our jobs. But no matter how well you plan, sometimes things simply spin out of control. Go all pear-shaped on you."

She looks at her husband and frowns. "But some of those times were when he put himself in danger by rushing in to help Casey and me instead of staying in the damned car as we told him to."

He flushes. "Sorry."

She leans in, quietly says, "It's OK, Chuck."

Turning back to Ellie, she firmly states, "But know this. I'd willingly die if that's what it would take to save him."

Almost growling, she adds, "And I will put down—without hesitation—any person, or persons, who threatens his life."

"Does that mean what—"

"—what you think it means?"

Ellie nods.

"Yes, it does. And that same protection extends to you and Devon. And Morgan."

"You mean you would…"

"Yes, Ellie, I would. Without hesitation." She looks Ellie in the eye. "Am I clear on that?"

It suddenly occurs to Ellie that the woman sitting so close to her brother, molded against his side, really, has taken a human life. More than once.

Sure, it'd been implied in their earlier recitation of events, but the reality of it hadn't hit her until she saw the uncompromising fierceness in Sarah's expression and heard it her tone of voice.

Ellie shivers, frightened, instinctively repelled by the woman's duality.

A saver and taker of life all in one.

But then she stops herself. If Sarah wasn't who she was, wasn't capable of doing what she did, there's a good chance that Chuck wouldn't be here. That Ellie would, instead, be placing flowers on his grave.

What's more, she trusts Chuck. She knows him well enough to realize that, despite Sarah's physical attributes (impressive though they may be), he never would have been able to form this close bond without coming to know the woman inside.

And that would include, out of necessity, finding a way to reconcile the two sides of Sarah Walker in his mind and heart.

If Chuck can love her, knowing what she's done, Ellie can love her too.

She'll take it on faith, Chuck's faith, trusting that greater knowledge will only serve to confirm her decision.

Ellie puts aside her doubts.

"Yes, Sarah. I understand."

"Chuck's here and safe, so I won't bring that up again. No point dwelling on what could've happened but didn't." She pauses. "But there is a matter I'd like to clear up, if I could?"

Sarah nods.

"You were assigned to be Chuck's cover girlfriend. Back then, was it _all_ fake? All the cuddling? Holding hands? The kissing? The sleep-overs?"

The steel of a moment ago disappears, replaced by a level of shyness, guilt.

"I told myself it was. Agents are not allowed to have a relationship with an asset. I would've been reassigned if they found out I had feelings for Chuck. So I had to convince myself I felt nothing real towards him. That Chuck was no different than any other asset I'd worked with."

She quietly adds, almost to herself, "The sleep-overs were especially difficult. Lying _to_ you. Lying _with_ Chuck. With this invisible boundary between us. One I would not allow myself to cross, emotionally or physically."

Ellie gently asks, "So what happened, Sarah? Why did you stop denying how you felt?"

"It was during that mission in Las Vegas. The gun runners we were after started shooting at us, quite unexpectedly. I was hit. I was wearing a vest but had the wind knocked out of me. Chuck dragged me behind cover."

"He saved my life, Ellie."

Ellie glares at Chuck. "At the risk of his?"

"Yes. That was one of the times I mentioned. Later, I told him he was foolish to do so, but he refused to back down. Afterward, he told me why he did it and how he felt about me. What he hoped for us."

She pauses, the memory once again fresh her mind. "It was at that moment that I realized I'd loved him all along. That he's been saving _me_ ever since we met.

"The thought of not being with him became…unthinkable."

She looks at Chuck, a gentle smile on her face. "So I dragged him to a wedding chapel run by someone I know, and we were married that night. Well, technically the next morning."

He adds. "March 31st., Ellie."

Ellie chuckles as she shakes her head.

"What?"

"Earlier, I was saying to Devon that _you_ were the impetuous one. That Sarah was the one who would sit back and see."

"It appears I was way off on that one. But I don't believe I've ever been happier to be so wrong."

She looks at Sarah. "Thank you. For making an honest man out of my brother."

Sarah feels the heat in her face. "He already was that, Ellie. Just one of the reasons I fell for him." She leans closer, kisses him on the cheek.

"You two are so sweet, it's almost nauseating."

They both blush.

Ellie looks at Sarah's ring finger, sees that it's bare. Irritated, she asks, "Chuck did you forget to give her the ring? After I told you-"

"No, Ellie he didn't." Sarah reaches into her blouse, pulls up a delicate gold chain. The ring hangs from it.

"He caught me completely off-guard. I turned around and there he was, down on one knee, the ring held out to me. I had no idea how…"

She shakes her head in wonder, choking a little at the memory.

"See, Chuck! I told you the moment would come. Aren't you glad I made you carry it around?"

"Yeah, sis. You were right. It's just too bad she can't wear it openly."

"Not yet sweetie, but our day will come."

He sighs. "I know, Sarah. I know."

She reaches up caresses his cheek.

"Guys, how about you come over for dinner tomorrow? We'll have our own little private celebration and you can wear your ring, Sarah…Bartowski."

Sarah feels a rush of pleasure. It's the first time anyone, aside from Chuck, had put the two names together, had said them out loud.

_I like the sound of it._

Gratefully, they both nod. Sarah replies, "Sure, that would be wonderful."

"Good. Since you couldn't have a reception before, we'll clear some space and have a dance or two. I'm sure you would like to dance with your bride, right, Chuck?"

"Yes I would." He glances his wife's way before adding, with a slight emphasis on the first two words, "Mrs. Bartowski and I enjoy dancing. Very much."

Sarah interjects. "Thank you, Ellie. For teaching him so well."

Ellie waves it off. "Anything I could do to help you two was worth it." She adds with a huff in her voice, "Although, if I'd _known_ you two were already married, I wouldn't have been so worried about what he was trying to accomplish by asking me."

She gives her sister-in-law a long look. "So, you dragged him off in the middle of the night to marry him. I assume there are reasons why you did that. Reasons why you couldn't invite us to be there and why you didn't tell us?"

Sarah replies, "Yes, Ellie. If our superiors found out I was involved with an asset, they'd almost certainly send me away, reassign me someplace far away from here.

"Far from Chuck. And you." Abruptly, her throat tightens and she has trouble getting out the words. "Even the thought of that…is more than I can bear.

She feels Chuck put his arm around her shoulders, draw her closer.

"Chuck means…everything…to me. And you…you've made me feel loved like I was part of a family."

She winces as an edge of bitterness creeps into her voice. "And I repaid that kindness by lying to you. By pretending to be someone I wasn't."

Ellie leans forward, her expression tender, her voice soft. "Sarah, the only pretending you did was constantly telling yourself you _weren't_ the person I see in front of me right now. A woman worthy of _being_ loved. A woman _loved_. A woman _in_ love.

"The person you lied to, first and foremost, was yourself."

The idea rocks Sarah. Her voice is quiet, uncertain. "You really believe that?"

"Absolutely. Ask yourself this." She pauses. "Do you believe that if you actually were that—'Ice Queen' person—you said you were known as, that you would've fallen in love with Chuck? My unsophisticated, nerdy, often idiotic brother."

"Gee, thanks, sis."

Ellie gives him a look. "You know what I mean, Chuck."

It's a day for revelations. Sarah shakes her head in wonder. "No, Ellie, you're right. I would've never let him get close to me."

Ellie replies, "I agree. And, for that matter, do you think that he could've fallen in love with someone as soulless, heartless as you portrayed her to be?"

And just like that, Sarah realizes just how close she'd come to never having those things she now considers so, so precious.

Friends. Family. Love.

_His_ love.

Last night, she'd told him that, if she _had_ refused to spend time with him at the pier, there would never have been a _them_. Despite Chuck's gentle protestations to the contrary, Sarah's still firmly believes that day (although it took her a long time to understand and accept it) to be the critical turning point in their relationship.

But now she realizes that if she'd been just a few degrees cooler, a bit more _Ice-Queenish_, Chuck would've never dared to confront her in the aftermath of the Bonk mission. Likely wouldn't have even cared enough to try.

Not only would they not have had _that_ day, they probably wouldn't have had any other day, either.

The thought that all of...this...might never have been, causes her to abruptly choke up. Sudden tears sting the corners of her eyes. She turns away, buries her face in Chuck's chest, foolishly hoping to hide her distress.

But, of course, both of them notice.

Ellie gently asks, "What is it, sweetie?"

Sarah stops a sob mid choke, looks up. "Ellie, for months I treated Chuck like crap. Drew him close then pushed him away. Again and again. Showed him I cared, then told him we could never be more than what we were."

She swipes at her eyes. "Both of you should've given up on me. Why didn't you?"

Chuck leans in closer. His voice is quiet, kind. "Sarah, right from the start, even when you were harsh, all-business, there were little things that gave you away. Small, seemingly insignificant actions, gestures, expressions. Brief, kind words. Not much on their own, but all together, they gave me a glimpse of who you really were."

Chuck adds, with shame in his voice, "Foolishly, I thought that maybe the glimpse was all I was ever going to get. So, I did give up. For a while. With Lou. But even when I was with her, I knew you were the one.

"And if I wanted you—and I did—I came to realize that I had to try and ride it out. Keep as close to you as I could in the meantime. And that, hopefully, you'd be ready…someday."

Ellie, embarrassed, adds, "I gave up on you too, told Chuck he should move on. But then I started to see what Chuck saw. Even at the lowest point, there was always something there. I knew you'd be good for him and he would be good for you, but only if you could get past your hang ups."

She pauses. "Hang ups I only now understand."

Sarah shakes her head. "It seems I didn't hide my feelings as well as I thought I did."

Chuck replies, "Most people wouldn't have noticed, but I paid attention. Kept a list right there beside my thesaurus."

Ellie sees the little smile on Sarah's face, hears her gentle chuckle. Clearly, an inside joke.

Chuck leans in, kisses his wife quickly, before turning back to his sister.

"So what _has_ been going on for the past few weeks? Why the sham breakup? All this imitation angst?"

Sarah replies, "That was mostly my doing. Because we couldn't let on we'd gotten married, we weren't able to spend as much…private…time together as we wanted."

Chuck blurts out, "Especially nights." Then realizing what he's just said, he blushes.

Both Ellie and Sarah chuckle gently at his discomfort.

"Yes, as my clueless husband just said," she fondly ruffles the hair at the back of his neck, "the lack of nights together was becoming a _serious_ problem." She pauses. "For _both_ of us."

"But then I remembered a situation with a previous partner..."

Suddenly, realizing where her words are going to lead her, Sarah's voice tapers off.

"Ellie, there's something I have to tell you.

"Bryce and I were partners for some time. Before I came to Burbank."

Ellie shrugs her shoulders resignedly. Sighs. "Why does that not surprise me? It seems he's destined to keep popping up like a bad penny."

She pauses, gives the blonde spy a long look. "Were you two…close?"

Sarah flushes, doesn't answer.

"I'm sorry, that's really none of my business."

"No, it's OK, Ellie.

"I thought we were. At one time. But, no, not really. Whatever feelings I had for him are long gone. And they never came even remotely close to how I feel about your brother.

"And before you ask, he knows all about Bryce. We've had some lengthy discussions."

It's Ellie's turn to blush. "OK. Got it. You were saying?"

"Bryce and I were a very successful team, but we were both a bit pig-headed. One time we blew a mission because we weren't on the same page.

"Rather than break us up, our bosses forced us to spend some time together, away from work with no one keeping tabs on us. We were told to work things out. They didn't care about what we did as long as we could keep on working together.

"That time together was the start of our…relationship."

Ellie glances at Chuck, sees no sign that he's surprised by Sarah's frank declaration. And there's no sign of jealousy or anger.

_You've come a long way, little brother._

Sarah moves on quickly. "About three weeks ago, Chuck and I were assigned a mission. We talked it over and realized that if we deliberately messed it up, we might get the same chance to be together that Bryce and I had.

Ellie jumps in. "I don't know the agent side of you very well, Sarah, but you don't sound like the type that would blow a mission for selfish reasons."

"Your right, I would never do that. On a _real_ mission. But information came to light that this mission was simply a test for Chuck and I. To see how well we could work together, especially when we were thrown a few curves."

"Is that something they do often?"

"No, it was a little surprising."

"Can you tell me what they expected of you?"

Chuck looks to Sarah. She nods.

"Sis, we were supposed to portray an…amorous…married couple at a party. This would allow us, under the guise of wanting some alone time, to reconnoitre the building, to see if there any connections to subversive organizations."

"At one time, I wouldn't have thought my brother would be any good at that sort of public display." Ellie smirks. "But then a little bird told me about an incident last week on a beach in Malibu.

"A man and a woman rolling about in the surf, going at it pretty good. Ring any bells?"

Chuck splutters, "How…how did you find out about that?"

"One of the nurses from Westside was there with her daughter. Recognized Chuck, but didn't know who the woman was."

Chuck glares at Sarah. "See? I told you we'd get in trouble over that!"

She just ignores him, asks Ellie, "What did she think of us?"

"While she was embarrassed for her daughter, she did tell me the two of you definitely got her motor running. She was just sorry her husband was away on business."

"It was fortunate for us that there was no need to defer…matters. Our place was just up the beach." Sarah leans forward, her tone conspiratorial. "Ellie, I have to tell you. Your brother is very good at—"

"Sarah!"

"—not deferring."

Ellie chuckles at her brother's discomfort. Swears she can almost feel the heat from his reddened face from where she sits.

"It's OK, Chuck. We were on our honeymoon."

Ellie asks, "Honeymoon?"

"I guess we've gotten ahead of ourselves, haven't we? Where were we? Oh, yes.

"We agreed on the plan, felt the best way to make the failure believable was that we had a falling out. But we realized that, if it came out of the blue, suspicions might be aroused."

Ellie nods. "So the escalating tension was part of it."

"Yes, we had a couple of weeks to make it believable."

"You were very good, both of you. I believed it.

"But I have to ask. Did you ever stop and think how all of that would affect the people who cared for you?"

Chuck shakes his head sorrowfully. "Not as much as we should have. We kinda got swept away. I'm sorry."

"It was as much or more my fault, Ellie. I suggested it and pushed for it."

"I get it, Sarah. People in love, especially in the newlywed stage, often do selfish things without realizing it. But I wish you guys would've let me in on it."

"You're right. We should've. We were a little paranoid, I guess."

"Yes, you were, but you know what? I'm willing to let it go, seeing how everything's worked out so well."

"Thank you, Ellie."

"Thank you, sis."

"So, what happened after the mission went sideways?"

"General Beckman, our boss, did pretty much what we'd hoped. Ordered us to spend a week together at a Malibu safe house. Told us, in no uncertain terms, that we were expected to work matters out so that we could be convincing as a couple in all work-related and public situations."

"Hold on. Let me make sure I've got this straight.

"You were in a real relationship, but faked _not_ being in one so well that this Beckman character made you spend time together so you could be better at faking a real relationship which you were already in?"

"Yes. That's about it."

Ellie shakes her head. "You guys live in a weird, twisty little world."

Sarah solemnly replies. "Amen to that."

Chuck elaborates, "Since we'd never had the chance for a honeymoon, we were happy to hear we would have that time together.

"But we got even more than we had hoped for."

"What?"

Sarah answers, smiling, "I've basically been assigned as Chuck's primary bodyguard. To protect him more closely, and to shore up our cover, we've been ordered to move in together, with no surveillance of any sort."

"We're gonna have our own place, sis!"

With a huge smile, Ellie replies, "It must be fate, Chuck."

"What?"

"Mrs. Panagopoulos from across the courtyard just gave her notice. She's been lonely since her husband passed away. She's going to live with her daughter up in Vancouver. You can take her place.

"That is, Sarah, assuming you'd _want_ to live near your family?"

The blonde replies happily, shyly, "Nothing I'd like better."

Ellie nods, tearfully, happily. "I've always wanted a sister, right from when I was little. To do things with. Someone I could talk to."

Chuck exclaims, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"You know I love you, but do you _really_ want me to list the kind of things women discuss amongst themselves?"

He flushes. "No. I'm good."

Ellie turns to Sarah again, smirks. "One time, when I asked him to get the clothes out of the drier, he refused to touch what he referred to as my 'girly stuff'. I think he may have actually used the word 'brassiere'."

Sarah shoulder bumps him, grinning toothily. "That true, Chuck?"

He mutters, "It was traumatizing. I was only ten."

"Poor baby." Sarah ruffles his hair again, then adds, smiling somewhat wickedly, "Sis, you'll be happy to know that he seems to have no difficulty with…touching…_my _'girly stuff'."

"Seeing you two together, I figured as much."

They both chuckle as Chuck, his ears flaming, head down, quietly pleads, "Please, shoot me. Shoot me now."

Ellie grins. "You and I are going to have such good times together, Sarah."

She grins back. "That we will. I've often wondered what it would be like to have a sister, too. Seems I'm about to find out."

Chuck interrupts. "OK, enough of the sister bonding thing at my expense. There are a few things we still need to discuss."

"He's right, Ellie."

"What things?"

"Since we've been instructed to behave as a couple in all public situations, it's OK to talk to other people about us being together. But please be careful to not let on that we're married."

"Alright, but I'm not hiding this from Devon."

"No, we didn't expect you to." He looks at Sarah who nods her agreement. "But it's very important that Morgan is kept in the dark. At least for now. The man has real trouble keeping secrets."

"How long before you let him in on it?"

Sarah replies, "We're working on some way to break this to Beckman without me being shipped off to Greenland or some such. Once that happens, there'll no more need for secrecy about us."

"OK. Anyone else you want me to be especially careful with in the meantime? Maybe John Casey?"

Chuck and Sarah glance uneasily at each other before she says, "We're pretty certain he's already figured out that we're together, although we're not certain he knows about the marriage."

"What the hell? You're telling me Mister why-speak-when-I-can-grunt knew before _I_ did?"

"Don't be angry, sis. We only figured it out last night. And you're the first person we _told."_

"Still—"

"I know, but if it's any consolation, we're also quite certain he's been sort of a…matchmaker…for us. Subtly pushing for us to get together."

She snorts. "Subtle? The man is about as subtle as a Sherman tank."

"Normally, I'd agree, but we've gone over it and realized he's been on our side for some time now. Working behind the scenes."

Ellie frowns, relents. "Yeah, I guess that does help a little."

Then she firmly states, "But the next time you have big news, I expect to be first in line. Got that?"

"What kind of big news?"

She chuckles. "You'll figure it out. When the time comes."

Chuck looks at his wife, confused. She just smiles at him gently. "She's right, Chuck. You'll know."

He just shakes his head, not sure where the two women are going with this.

Sarah picks up the conversation. "Don't let on to Casey, of course. Wouldn't want to put him on the spot."

"OK."

Ellie pauses. "One more thing I'd like to ask before the two you run off to grab the apartment."

"What's that?"

"Both of you feel that Beckman's a real hard-ass. Am I right?"

"Yeah. We've been on the…receiving end a few times. More than a few."

"Well, I don't know her, so maybe I can be a little more objective."

"What do you mean?"

"Listening to you both, it seems that, short of openly acknowledging you actually were a couple, she gave you everything you wanted and then some."

"That she did."

"With that in mind…and I know this will sound crazy…but do you think there's even the slightest chance she's also been working behind the scenes to get you two together? You know, like Casey did?"

Chuck and Sarah sit motionless, temporarily stunned into silence. Then the protests burst forth.

"There's no way…"

"It's not possible..."

Ellie interjects, "You're absolutely sure about that?" She watches them closely, sees the seeds of doubt in their eyes.

"What if Ellie's right?"

"If she is, where do we go from here?"

Sarah shakes her head. "At this moment, I have no idea." She frowns. "The first thing we have to do is find out exactly what's going on."

Ellie asks "Why? Everything's good right now. Couldn't you just let it be?"

"I'd like to think we could. But there are three possible outcomes. Really good, probably good and really bad. All dependant on what scenario we're dealing with here.

"Number one is as you suggested. Beckman knows about us and is doing all she can to help us be together."

"That would be the really good one, right?"

Chuck replies, "Yes, absolutely. Although it would be embarrassing to know how badly we've been played."

Sarah goes on, "Number two, she has no idea we're together and everything she did that wound up helping us was simply inadvertent, although probably nudged along by Casey."

"The probably good one."

"Yep. This is where we thought we were. May still be, for all we know right now."

"But why only _probably_ good?"

Sarah answers her question. "If she only took these actions for the purpose of keeping the team functioning, she might split us apart if things didn't work out the way she'd hoped."

"What do you mean?"

"For instance, if we failed a mission or two, she might feel that Chuck should have a different handler or a least a different environment. The demands of the service would take precedence over anything we would want."

"I see. And the third one?"

"Number three is the really bad one. She knows we're together and everything she's done is some sort of diabolical plot to give us a little taste of happiness before she tears up apart."

"Could she actually be that cruel?"

Chuck shrugs. "It's hard to know for sure. She can be pretty mean sometimes."

Ellies ponders for a few moments. "If it's the first one, you wouldn't have to do much to keep things the way they are. Just make sure you don't put her on the spot her by revealing that she's been helping you. That sound right?"

"Yes, sis. And it would also mean that we could probably find a way to bring things into the open without her _actually_ going all postal on us. She'd have to pretend to be mad but, in the end, would find some way to smooth matters over."

"OK, got it. What would you do if it's the second?"

Sarah answers, "Much the same we've already been doing. In public do what's she asks, but be very careful to be professional and detached when we meet with her.

"And hope that, if things do go wrong, we would be able to convince her to keep things the way they are. Casey would help us, I'm pretty sure."

Ellie nods. "I get the feeling I'm not gonna like the last option."

"No, you won't. If she's actively plotting against us, it may be that the only way out for us is to run."

"You mean disappear?"

Sarah nods, grimly. "I will not let her take Chuck from me, Ellie. Come hell or high water, we're together."

Chuck agrees, fervently, "I feel the same about Sarah, sis."

Ellie chokes. "God, I hope it doesn't come to that. I don't what I'd do if I couldn't see the two of you."

"That's what we'll try our damndest to prevent. But we need to get ahead of things, make sure we know where we stand."

Sarah turns to her husband. "We may have to bring Casey in on this. He knows her better than we do. Hopefully, he could tap into some sources which might give us a clue."

Chuck, his head down, quietly acquiesces, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that everything seemed to be going so well. And now this."

She places her hand gently on his cheek. He looks up at her. "Hey, don't worry, sweetie. We'll find a way."

He perks up, smiles. "You're right, Sarah. We always do."

And Ellie, fondly watching their loving interplay, has no doubt they'll do just that.

**The End-For Now.**

—

_A/N: That will be another story. Thanks for all the kind comments and reviews. _


End file.
